


Fool Me Once...

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [20]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Death, Multi, OBEYMEmber, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Spoilers, Trauma, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Days 20 + 21 ; Belphegor + Fights and Arguments!!!Massive spoiler alert for Chapter 16 onwards!!!---‘Surely,’ She thought to herself, staring at her ceiling when she had returned to some semblance of calm, ‘Once the novelty wears off he’ll leave me alone. I’ll be gone in a few months. I doubt we have many overlapping interests. He’ll leave me alone.’Over the next few weeks though, she’d proved herself wrong.The text messages were relentless, filled with selfish requests and laced with sarcasm. Had they been friends, she would’ve appreciated his dark humour and snark - maybe she could have even forgiven his bratty behaviour. Instead, it stoked the coals of her growing rage.[...]"We have an expression in the human world: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.” Her expression dropped, morphing to something near imperious, “And I will not be fooled again, that much I promise you.”
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	1. Fool Me Once...

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Days 20 + 21 ; Belphegor/Fights and Arguments
> 
> !!!Massive spoiler alert for Chapter 16 onwards!!!
> 
> For all of my Belphie lovers - you may want to skip these two. 
> 
> This is full of personal bias via my OC, Jasmyn. And my personal bias is A N G R Y.  
> I am still so so so so so so SO angry about how events unfurled and how everything was dealt with (especially because I think that otherwise Belphie could've been my favourite, but I can't forgive him). I'm bitter and I want to give Belphegor a swift kick in the jaw. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> This is set in a universe where Jasmyn is in a relationship with all of the brothers and had considered herself as close as anything - a member of the family. She is not naturally the kind of person who would have lied as blatantly as MC does in game though, so the canon unwraveling of events is actually rather OOC for her (but I reckon that's very much the same for so many OCs). 
> 
> Although this is written via my OC, I have tried to keep descriptions of her/use of her name to a minimum to allow anyone to perhaps look at it through their own lens. 
> 
> Rated T for language and for character death/talk of panic attacks/general trauma. 
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I'll post Chapter 2/Day 21 tomorrow!

It genuinely felt like being sucked into the Twilight Zone. The shock of everything had meant that she hadn’t processed everything immediately and she had been left a little dazed.   
  
She hadn’t trusted Belphegor implicitly. She knew from the moment that he tried to claim that he was also a human that he was lying, especially when his eyes matched the ethereal pair of her gluttonous lover, his twin - but could she blame him for the dishonesty at the time? If their positions had been switched, she knew that she would have twisted words to try and get out as well. She’d spent the majority of her childhood lying and manipulating people to ensure her own protection - and so, she’d let it slide. 

The joy from the attic had originally been contagious. Belphie would be free - reunited with his brothers and able to mend the bonds between him and Lucifer. This was exactly what she had wanted - happiness in the House of Lamentation. To help her lovers to not dwell on their own sorrow; for Beelzebub to feel whole once more. 

So while they weren’t close, she hadn’t been too wary when he’d opened up his arms. If anything, she was pleased to share this moment with him, delighted at the thought to soon bring him down the stairs and back into his own home...

Instead, one of her worst nightmares came to the forefront. This human was inherently a control freak; so it would be easy to deduce that one of the worst things that could be done to her was to have her life taken by another. But to choke her to death, purposely allowing her to be completely aware of what was happening for the duration? She couldn’t have imagined anything worse. The mockery and the power imbalance on top of all of that - it was too much. 

What made it worse was the following tornado of confusion. Somehow witnessing him rub it in his brothers’ faces first hand; seeing Mammon’s raw anguish; the revelation of her heritage ; her disbelief at watching the brothers’ reaction to this news ; Diavolo prompting Belphegor to hold her again when mere moments before he had… ; Lilith’s name ringing in her ears ; how the brothers were suddenly clamouring and fawning over her and Belphegor’s insistence on  _ snuggling _ .   
  
It had been years since she’d had a panic attack. But that night, once she had gotten away from the delusional tea party, when she locked herself in her room and started getting the texts from him, she spiralled. She couldn’t breathe for the second time that day.

‘ _ Surely _ ,’ She thought to herself, staring at her ceiling when she had returned to some semblance of calm, ‘ _ Once the novelty wears off he’ll leave me alone. I’ll be gone in a few months. I doubt we have many overlapping interests. He’ll leave me alone. _ ’

Over the next few weeks though, she’d proved herself wrong. 

The text messages were relentless, filled with selfish requests and laced with sarcasm. Had they been friends, she would’ve appreciated his dark humour and snark - maybe she could have even forgiven his bratty behaviour. Instead, it stoked the coals of her growing rage. 

Never did she receive an apology. She didn’t know who to turn to - they all seemed so  _ happy  _ to have him there...even Mammon. Her first man did keep her a bit closer but...anyway.    
  
To keep the peace, she sat and festered in her own misery. Lucifer and Satan seemed to notice how her emotions occasionally iced over and would query her, but she waved it off with thanks and a warm smile; encouragement that she was fine. She was certain that Satan wasn’t buying it and it was getting to the point of straining their relationship...but still, she thought it best to try and sugarcoat it. The Fourth Born may have been her most sympathetic ear...but she didn’t want to sow the seeds of discord. She wondered if the Avatar of Wrath could sense her growing rage, if he could sense that she was beginning to wear masks around all of them, just as he was so accustomed to doing. 

Her hot coals burst into flame on the day that Belphegor forced the pact on her. She had already been scared when she realised that she was totally and utterly alone with him - but to have her skin imprinted permanently with his mark was a severe blow. 

But still, she bit her tongue. 

It was one evening some weeks later that it became too much.   
  
Belphegor had insisted on sitting next to her at dinner, much to her displeasure...but it was something that she could easily ignore by chatting to the others. And so dinner passed without much note, with the exception of the normal boisterous behaviour of her lovers.    
  
Once finished, the chatter continued as she helped to clear the table.

“Jas!” She turned to smile at Mammon, tone bright, “Yes, Mammoney?”    
“Wanna finish that TV box set we started? I heard that the finale’s meant to be awesome!”    
  
Before she could reply, the youngest’s drawl cut in, “No. She can’t. She promised to come up to the planetarium with me. Isn’t that right?” Her expression fell and she stared at the Avatar of Sloth. They had discussed no such thing and she would never arrange to do something one-on-one with him.

Their human was always as diplomatic as possible. Her voice was purposefully kept upbeat and light, she very rarely swore in front of everyone and she normally weighed her words very carefully. A beat passed before her reply came out a low and dangerous hiss, without any of her usual sugar coating, “I am  _ sick _ of your  _ shit _ , Belphegor”.

A pin drop would have been heard clearly in the House of Lamentation in that moment. 


	2. Shame On You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OBEYMEmber Days 20 + 21 ; Belphegor/Fights and Arguments
> 
> !!!Massive spoiler alert for Chapter 16 onwards!!!
> 
> Jasmyn gets her feelings off of her chest - but is it for the best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ANGRY OC IS HERE!
> 
> So, there was a part of me that wanted to do this slightly differently - but once I started writing, it was like I had Jasmyn pacing around and ranting in my front room, so I got the words down and this is what we've got.
> 
> It's a lot of dialogue...thank you in advance if you take the time to read through it all!!!

“I am  _ sick _ of your  _ shit _ , Belphegor”.

The House of Lamentation stood still as the Seven Lords stared at their human, her teeth bared at the youngest. 

Never, in all of the time that she had been with them, had she spoken with such venom. This was a woman who used to work in international relations - she chose her words carefully and tried to keep relationships functioning. She was normally inconspicuous with her short frame regularly clothed in neutral colours, careful not to stomp around and bring attention to herself with any more noise than the swish of her skirts or a cheery call of their names.    
  
But this angry animal in front of them was not her.    
  
“I am  _ sick _ of you speaking over me and attempting to domineer yourself. Have you not had enough yet?” She was starting to round on him, the fire of rage in her gut only growing, “Have you not bored with toying with me? Because I am personally fucking  _ sick _ of it. Who the  _ fuck _ do you think you  _ are _ ?” The snarl on her face only grew and it was a ferocious expression that looked totally foreign to the demons.    
  
“Jasmyn,” It was Lucifer’s own low tone that interjected in an attempt to soothe, “Perhaps-”   
  
“ **DON’T.** ” More shock settled over the room. It was well-known that their lover could be loud, but she had never raised her voice like that at  _ any _ of them...especially not the First Born, and especially not with an edge that threatened a command of their pacts.   
  
“Don’t. You.  _ Dare _ . It’s already bad enough that not  **one** of you has stood up for me. You encourage this behaviour, antagonistic as it is, but it’s unacceptable for me to talk to your precious little brother like this, is that it?” Now her dark eyes were scanning over all of their faces and her words of disbelief spilling out of her like a typhoon, “Or is it because I’m a flimsy little human, hm? Oh no, don’t look at me like that,” The smile that spread over her lips was anything but pleasant and her tone was sickly sweet, “Please. We  _ all _ know what you think deep down. Every single one of you made that clear from day one, in one way or another. Demons are superior to humans, I’m well aware. Because otherwise surely we’d all be a little more outraged about Belphegor literally fucking  _ choking  _ me to death, right?”    
  
That seemed to stop the protests that had started to bubble from her little crowd. The human waited a beat, waiting for any word otherwise, before she continued. Her tones varied from low to shrill, as if she had no control over what was coming out of her - and that’s very much what it felt like.   
  
“That’s what I thought. And nobody seemed bothered by the fact that Belphegor literally forced a pact on to me. But you were very quick to stop that with Satan, weren’t you Lucifer?” She looked back to the eldest, whose hand was defensively resting on his chest, “Hm? Although perhaps it was different with precious Belphie because he’s the baby of the family and he simply didn’t  _ mean _ to be unkind, hm? The pact was a  _ gift _ , afterall.” She drummed her nails on the table, letting out a faux-thoughtful hum, “Or perhaps it’s because it should’ve been welcomed - I mean, the youngest three were all so close and for the week after we all found out that I’m Lilith’s descendant everyone seemed to forget my name for hers, didn’t you?” The laugh that came out was bitter, something borderline manic. 

“Oh, come now, hasn’t it been nice for all of you? I’ve assumed that much. Nobody’s apologised, or asked how  _ I’ve  _ been since the incident. So clearly, I must’ve been having as much fun as the rest of you. The panic attacks and nightmares have been  _ such a joy _ .”   
  
She moved to tuck in her chair with just a touch too much force, the unnerving smile still on her face as she gripped the back of it. “Now, there’s a little tiny terribly  _ petty _ thing that you should know about me: I do  _ not _ forgive and I do  _ not _ forget. I keep a running tally of all of the wrongs that have been done to me. It’s a bit pathetic really, I know - but, Belphegor, there is nothing that you will ever manage to do that will make me like you. I am going to resent you, deeply and passionately, until I die. Again.” Her smile was unnerving, clearly forced to the surface - an attempt to keep her temper, her emotions, in some kind of check.    
  
“I had hoped that we would get you out of the attic and that you would rejoin your brothers and that we could be close friends and that I would live out the rest of my days as a member of this crazy little family that I had come to see as my own.” With a deliberately slow pace, she began to make her way to the door, “But, instead, I hate you most ardently. I try to be diplomatic so as not to put unnecessary strain on everybody else, despite the fact that none of you seem to be returning that favour...but you have, once again, forced me into a corner.” 

Their little human turned at the doorway to look at them, smoothing down her robust skirt. Against the wood, it was clear to see that she was trembling. Not out of fear, but almost as if the wrath inside of her was threatening to physically burst forth.    
  
“We will not be friends or anything more simply due to my own spite, no matter what you do or what you say. You have strained my relationships with every single one of your brothers, for which I despise you even more. You have forced a reality onto me that means that it is highly unlikely that I’d be able to stay here once the exchange program is over. You have single-handedly broken me, physically and spiritually. You managed to trick me into doing the most singular stupid thing that I have ever done in my life: ignoring my common-sense. If I knew that I could get away with it, Belphegor,  _ without _ hurting your brothers, then I would murder you myself in the most painful way I could think of and feed your corpse to Cerberus. However, unlike you, I do everything within my small sphere of power to prevent inflicting harm on the people that I love.”    
  
For a moment, it almost seemed that she had calmed. Her dark eyes were staring into the Avatar of Sloth’s behind her glasses as she took her deep breath and continued.   
  
“We have an expression in the human world: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.” Her expression dropped, morphing to something near imperious, “And I will not be fooled again, that much I promise you.”  
  
With expert precision, the smile was back on her face and her tone came out at a pitch that was too shrill for her, “Anyway, I’m going to bed. I am locking my door and I will not answer my D.D.D. I don’t want anyone bothering me tonight and I may not come down to join you tomorrow for fear of sticking one of you with one of the kitchen knives.” She opened the doors and with a quick spin on her heel, she looked back into the room with the same smile, “Goodnight, boys”.   
  
And with that, she slammed the doors behind her with all of the force she could possibly muster before dashing up the stairs, ignoring the desperate calls of her name behind her.   
  
There’s an expression in the human world : If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow. The resident human of the House of Lamentation was aware that she had welcomed in a hundred days that night and couldn’t decide whether she hated herself or the youngest brother more for it. 


End file.
